


To Catch A Thief

by Leia_Naberrie



Series: Notorious [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Naberrie/pseuds/Leia_Naberrie
Summary: The job was easy enough for Bonnie Bennett - break into the Armoury vault to steal the Phoenix Stone - until there was an unexpected complication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Early in the series before she is recruited. But there might be other updates before this one. It should be noted that to escape Klaus, Bonnie got another witch to charm her magic into a pendant that she wears on a choker. It blocks her from tracking spells and it’s part of the reason she’s been off Klaus’s radar all this while - but it only lets her have limited access to magic.

It was nerve-wracking enough breaking into the heart of the Armoury to steal one of their most prized artefacts. The last time Bonnie had encountered them, she had been surrounded by Originals and their henchmen and even then, she’d been extremely lucky to escape with her skin. Now she was a one-woman team, magic barely enough to get by, as she timed her way through the corridor criss-crossed with intermittent infra-red detector rays.

But breaking into the heart of the Armoury during their convention, the busiest event in their calendar, where active soldiers and veterans from far and wide gathered in their head quarters…

That was a heart-attack just waiting to happen.

She finally reached the other end of the corridor, and felt with her gloved hands over the panelling. The false board was just where she expected, and she pressed down, inhaling sharply as the floor shifted, swinging her from the corridor to a dimly lit, high-roofed room.

The vault.

She made her way to the dug-out tomb, located between two imposing cherubic statues. With one hand she pulled out her phone, and turned on the App that she had had designed for this express purpose. With the other hand, she tapped gingerly on the ground of the tomb. It was laid over with concrete, slightly dusty but dry. She stepped into it, sitting on her knees as her phone beeped.

Smiling smugly to herself, she whispered the spell - the pendant at her throat glowed, the heat scorching her for a second - and the concrete at the head of the tomb, shifted, then melted into a set of black boxes, lined three by three.

She paused, frowning. Would she have to break into all nine?

“Decisions, decisions.”

She bit back a scream, one hand reaching for the blade under her skirt and the other hand coiling whatever magic she could draw, and whirled around to see…

Mr Sex-on-Legs from a while ago. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the tomb, looking for all the world like if he was chilling at some picnic and not gate-crashing her carefully planned heist.

“What are you doing here?” she snapped, her hands still firm on their respective weapons.

His eyes danced. “Think you’re the only one who can pick a lock?” He raised his hand and dangled a familiar-looking keypad in front of her.

Not for the first time that evening, Bonnie looked him over. But this time, not to register his obvious good looks, but to notice the sharp glint in his eyes, the intelligence that was obscured by the smarminess.

And if he had got this far, there was really only one explanation.

“A witch,” she said with a sigh. It wasn’t a question. When he shrugged, she sighed again. She knew she wasn’t the only witch thief in the business. Her little pendant - necessary to keep her out of Klaus’s radar - but a hindrance in this line of business, probably meant there were a lot of others out there that were more witch than thief. But she’d never run into one before.

Until now.

“So you’re not just a pretty face after all,” she said. It wasn’t a compliment.

He chuckled, pocketing the pad, then resting on his hands.

What did he want? Bonnie wondered, glaring at the smirk on his face. The Phoenix Stone, too, or some other artefact? There was more than enough to go around, although he’d have a problem cloaking anything too large and passing through the Armoury’s security. Unless he was after the Phoenix Stone? Well, maybe they could work out a compromise.

“Listen-” she started when her pendant burnt. Someone was coming.

Without another word, she reached over, grabbing him by the lapels and pulled, sliding into the tomb and taking him with her.

A few seconds later, she heard the door of the Armoury push open.

She stared up at him, his grey eyes dark and suddenly serious inches away from her. They were close enough that they were sharing breath - and his scent was minty, with a whiff of alcohol. Not unpleasant. Neither was the weight of him, long and heavy on top of her.

She looked away from his dark eyes, and her distracted thoughts, to stare up at the ceiling, and listen hard. She heard the voices of two - no three people - as they moved through the room. The sound of boxes being shifted. Papers being flipped through.

“Scholars,” Sex-on-legs whispered.

“Shhh!” Bonnie turned startled eyes back to his own. The slightly brooding expression had lifted from his face and he was back to his irreverent smirk.

“Can’t hear us,” he said in a perfectly normal voice. “Silencing charm.”

“Well, aren’t you an enterprising witch,” Bonnie muttered, with no small resentment. But she moved past that quickly as the gears in her mind spun.

He was here - and was obviously going to be a problem. Until then, he could come in useful. He had pulled off a silencing spell without pinging her magic, or deflecting off the Armoury’s walls. So that meant he was good - really good. She could use that to her advantage, and they’d discuss details later.

She licked her lips. “Think you can pull off a cloaking spell?”

His eyes flickered to her lips and he blinked. She had to ask the question again, suppressing a small smile as she did so.

He cleared his throat. “For what I’m guessing you have in mind, an illusion spell is what you’re looking for.”

Bonnie thought for a while. “Yes, exactly.”

An eyebrow went up and he dipped his face an inch lower, any closer and their lips might just touch. His eyes darkened again and Bonnie was suddenly acutely - intensely aware - that her skirt had ridden up dangerously, and her almost bare legs rested on either side of his own, cradling the bulk of his weight.

“I could do that,” he murmured, his breath washing over her face. “But can you afford me?”

It was deliberate, textbook almost. It was also very effective.

 _Get it together, girl_. She told herself sternly and swallowed hard against the thickness in her throat. She raised an answering eyebrow in turn. “That depends. Do you mind if I’m on top?”


End file.
